


Purple

by shinystar66



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: Just some Crisana drabbles originally posted on my tumblr





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before you ask, yes, I am watching all the remakes. 
> 
> I just couldn't not write about the the first wlw pairing we got in the skam universe. Sadly, I don't think there are a lot of people interested in this remake, but I really wanted to write something about these two. 
> 
> This is just a drabble, but I want to continue it with more scenes close to canon from Cris' perspective throughout the season. Can't wait to see what they have in store for us, I am so excited.

_Soft._

_Is the first word that comes to her mind._

_Soft lips sliding against hers, soft hands cupping her face._

_Tentative fingers stroking her flushed cheeks, moving closer to her hair._

_But she's not aware of that over the frantic beat of her heart. She can feel it everywhere, in her neck, in her ears, a rhythmic thumping noise blocking all of her senses._

_Apart from smell, maybe. She can feel the scent of oriental parfume, its rich and musky fragrance combined with she soft tint of fruity shampoo-_

_Suddenly, Joana pulls back, and the loss of contact makes Cris suck in a bated breath._

_They stare at each other, still sitting unbelievably close, Cris trying to slow down her breathing, Joana smiling with crinkly eyes and looking like the sun._

_Purple is all she sees in that moment. Purple strands of hair falling on Joana's face. Purple eyeshadow highlighting her deep brown eyes that are piercing into her soul. She wants to drown in them._

_"Cris." Joana whispers._

_"Yeah?" The blonde's eyes widen with curiosity._

"Cris."

"CRIS!"

"Wake up, you are going to be late for school, lazy ass."

Dani pulls the duvet away, making Cris fall from the bed with a thud in the process.

"You better fix the shit you've done today." He says before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

 _Fuck._ She sits up and lets her head fall on the bed. She's screwed. In more ways than one.

She barely registered her brother's words, too caught up in the remainings of her dream.

_What was that?_

Her heart is beating so hard and so fast, it feels like it's about to leap out of her chest. It was hammering this way last night too. 

This is not normal, right? For how long do the effects of ecstasy last? They should have worn off by now. She stands up and closes her eyes. She can still see glimpses of purple behind her eyelids. She touches her lips, they are dry, but she can almost feel the ghost of another pair of soft lips.

She's not...she's not a lesbian, right? It's impossible. She's always liked boys. She enjoyed kissing Hugo and all the other guys she's hooked up with. Their strong hands on her waist, the smell of after shave and the small itch caused by their stubble.

She did kiss a girl at that Halloween party, but she was drunk then and she barely remebers anything. Alcohol makes your heart pick up too, right?

_Google search Do alcohol and drugs turn you gay?_

No, that sounds so stupid. Do alcohol and drugs-

"Cris, do you want me to drive you?" She can hear her father's voice coming from the hallway.

"Yes dad, just a minute please!" She closes the tag and runs to the bathroom to get ready.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

Cris was fidgeting in her bed, trying her best not to scream. She can’t believe they’ve just recreated that stupid meme. Gosh. What was more worrying was the fact that she felt so weirdly happy doing it. Her skin was buzzing, her palms were sweating, her heart was somersaulting.

Yes, something was very, very wrong with her because she felt like she could run a marathon right now. Like the room was too small for her and she needed more space to just sprint and shout.

 _Jesus. Calm down._ She told herself as she took a deep breath and dropped on the bed. She lay there for a minute before she broke into a fit of giggles and covered her mouth to muffle the sound. Her parents are going to think she lost her mind if they hear her laughing like that by herself.

Maybe she did, because she’s never been like this. It’s new and exciting, but also pretty scary. She can’t believe that all those cheesy movies and books and stories she’s heard from her friends are real. They are all accurate if she thinks about the butterflies in her stomach and all the other signs.

No no. She is not in love. She’s just not. That is not happening. No.

Something hit her window and the sound almost made her jump out of her skin.

What is going on

That is a…rock. A small rock hitting her window, shortly followed by another one and another one…

Is somebody trying to break into her house? She should go get her parents. Call the police. Or maybe both.

_Cris_

_Cris_

_It’s me open up_

**Cris**

_What the-_

She could recognise that voice from anywhere.

She opened the window, and there she was. Her knight in shining armour standing in front of her house and trying to climb the balcony.

“What are you doing? My parents are home. Are you insane?” Cris whisper-shouted, looking back to make sure nobody was behind her.

“Help me up?” Joana grimaced and Cris complied, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

“You summoned me, didn’t you?” Joana smirked, getting closer to Cris who was becoming increasingly flustered which each step the other girl took.

“I didn’t think you’d actually-”

“Well, I’m here now.” Joana was so close Cris could feel her breath fan on her cheek.

“Do you think we are in Romeo and Juliet or somethig?” Cris grinned, refusing to close the distance between them.

“Yeah, let me go back down so you can say the famous O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?”

“Why are you Romeo? Maybe I want to be him.” Cris raised her eyebrows, still smiling impossibly bright.

“What’s wrong with Juliet?” Joana inquired, wrapping her arms around Cris’ middle.

If she thought her heart was beating fast earliest, it now felt like it was about to explode in her ribcage.

“There’s nothing- silly, this is not even the book we have to do a project about.”

Joana only hummed approvingly, her eyes dropping to Cris’ lips.

“Let’s get inside.” Cris murmured, hoping, praying that her cheeks were not as red as they felt.

“What about your parents?”

“We can be quiet.”

Now it was Joana’s turn to blush, and Cris found that way too cute.

“Not like that, you perv.” The blonde laughed.

“Okay. After you, my lady.”

Cris closed the window behind them.

_“It is the east and Juliet is the sun!”_

_“Stop!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @skam-ruined-my-life


End file.
